Love will find a way
by Sylvanasx
Summary: She loves him but is afraid she will kill him. What happens when she hear by mistake someone wants to kill him?


Evelynn was a half demon half human. Twisted fate was a gipsy human. Twisted Fate steal their money from poker, she assassinate them when they leave. In her free time, she was an assassin, obvious. In his free time, he was running away from his ex partner and friend, Malcolm Graves. You wonder how they met and fell in love? The Institute of War was a safe place in Runettera where the factions can fight for a cause, more specifically, for their cause. That's where they met. What Twisted Fate doesn't know is the fact Evelynn is known as the Widowmaker. She kills all her difference is she doesn't want to kill him, the only want to let him alive.

It was a normal day in their life, a free day after a long time. Twisted Fate is cuddling her from behind, learning her how to cheat at cards. The only problem for Evelynn is the need to kill him. To hear him scream in agony, pleading for mercy, pleading for life.

"I need to take a walk".

"Right now kitten? Is raining outside."

"I am fine. No need to worry about me"

"I can come..."

"NO!" she said almost screaming. "I mean..no. It's fine. I need some time alone also".

"Ok sweetheart. I will be here."

With that said she bite his neck, almost too hard and left in a hurry.

After leaving the Institute of War she went straight to search a victim. It took little time to find one, a drunk man. An easy target, but will ease her thirst for blood.

"Are you lonely? I can help" whispered in a seductive voice.

"Wo-ah. W..What ...*hak* what are ..you *hak* doing madam?"

"Come on, touch me. You know you want me" a seductive but firm walk until she reached him. She started with just a few scratch, but his scream was pure agony.

"The things I'm gonna do to you..." she bite the neck until it ripped, drinking the blood. But he died, he died too fast, too fast.

"No!No!Don't die yet!". But he did, he died already.

"Once again...a woman is left unsatisfied."

Evelynn wiped the blood from her mouth, letting the rain wash her and her sins.

"I can't continue this anymore. I can't live with this feeling anymore, the need to kill him. He is the only one who doesn't deserve this fate."

Even if she was half-demon she was half-human. He got to her heart, mind, everything, she doesn't want to kill the only one she love. She made up her mind. It's too late to change. Her instincts and mind won. Once again...

When she got home the light was out.

"Fate? Fate, come out, we need to talk."

But then she saw. He made the dinner, in a romantic atmosphere.

"Kitten, go take a shower,you will catch a cold."

"We need to talk first...it's urgent."

"You're scaring me."

"Just..take a seat please".

"Evelynn, kitten, what's wrong? Talk to me"

She barely found her words.

"We...I mean...I...I want to breakup"

His voice died, his face got pale, his breath stopped in his lungs.

"W..hat?" he said surprise in a whisper.

"We can't continue.I want to breakup"

"You are not serious..."

She gave him a short kiss and bitted his neck.

"Farewell...Fate." She said as she walked into the growing shadows. She heard his cries, pleading to not leave, to stay and talk. She heard everything, everything that broke her heart, until it went silence. She is again outside,in the rain. She's crying, but can't undo the things. This is the right decision. She's half-demon, an assassin, feeding with blood and living pain, agony, cry!This is the end...

Their breakup was everywhere, in every paper. He tried to talk to her in the halls of Institute of War, in matches, but she avoided him.

As time goes by, Evelynn was trying to find another mission. Another victim. But something got her attention.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, everyone knows."

"Be quiet, idiot. She might be around."

"Sorry. The point is, Graves plan to kill Twisted Fate now that he is heartbroken. He said it's the only change for him."

"That's some fked up thing..."

Evelynn jaw skunk was really trying to kill Fate? Not on her watch.

She approached slowly, not making noise and pinned to the wall the one who said the bad news.

"Where is he?"

"W..w..who are..you talking about..miss Evelynn?"

"Don't act like a fool. I heard you, I heard the whole conversation. Tell me right now or you will feel slow, pure agony."

A long sharp tail came from behind her, threatening his heart. The other guy ran off.

"Okay, okay! He is here, in Zaun! Twisted Fate is in the bar "Accursed Trinket" and Graves is just waiting him!"

"See? Wasn't that hard to please me honey."

Evelynn run to the bar just in time to see where was Graves hiding. Her steps were slow, steady but deep inside her she was freaking out, scared of what might happen. When she got behind him she put a hand on his lips to prevent the scream.

"You look like someone I can ruin his , be a gentleman and do any stupid moves, I can easily kill you."

Evelynn let him go little by little but making sure her sharp tails were around him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hm, that's an easy question. You will leave Twisted Fate alone."

"You know that won't happen. Not after he did, Evelynn."

"Move on old man. Don't test my patience or you will become one with your name."

"How much are you willing to give for his life?"

"The fact that I will let you to live is not enough? You surely want to test my patience. And you know is a short one went it comes to kill."

"Hold on, don't hurry. We can negotiate."

"There is nothing to negotiate. Leave him alone and I will leave your life. Otherwise I will always hunt you, playing with your mind, not letting a single second to rest. I will drive you crazy until you end your own life."

"He owns me money. He betrayed me, stole the money and letting me to die but I ended going to the jail.I want to end this right here, right now. If I need I will kill you too."

"So you want money?This is all about?"

"It's about the fact he betrayed me and nearly getting me killed!"

"If you raise the voice one more time you will surely be killed."

"Bring it on."

"So be it."

He didn't have time to react,her sharp tails going in this heart and head.

"Naughty Naughty Graves, that gets you a lashing."

"Evelynn?"

Evelynn froze.

"Don't you dare run again from me." He pinned her to the wall by hands, making sure his grip is not too strong.

"Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me why you left that night and why the fck you killed Graves.

"I tried to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?!"

"From getting a bullet in your head! Graves wanted to kill you!"

"Why do you care about me if you left me without giving a reason?!"

She hesitated. She is afraid to talk.

"Answer please... I need to know why I lost you."

She couldn't take it anymore. His cries, his pain...for the first time she didn't want to kill. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and make love with him.

"I loved our time together. But I've never imagined myself being capable of anything more than a fling. I didn't want to hurt you, so I decided to end it in that night."

"What if you are capable?"

"It's not who I am..."

"Why couldn't you just give me more of a chance? What if I was the one for you?" he asked in a desperate tone, hugging her already. "What if I still am?"

Evelynn visibly grew angry at this statement, placing her hands against his chest, curled up into fists.

"There's no one for me," she replied icily. "I'm not the kind of person that can give you what you want."

Twisted Fate was silent. "Why do you say that?" he asked with a worried tone,

"I'm an assassin, a killer, not even a human, half-demon and half-human.I can kill you anytime Fate!I don't want that..." Evelynn began, a slight quiver in her tone as her human appearance faded away, revealing her true form."It'd be beyond selfish of me to ask anything more of you than the small time we spent together, no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"Then let me be selfish. Be the one for me, because you are," Twisted Fate replied quietly, placing a short kiss to Evelynn's forehead. "Life is short and I don't have much to gamble, but I know you're somethin' I want to bet on."

Evelynn stared at Twisted Fate incredulously, an unusually innocent look in her golden eyes.

"You want to be with me that badly?Even if I am like this?" she asked, her arms now wrapping themselves around her fellow champions waist.

Twisted Fate nodded.

"I wanna be with you no matter what" he replied, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek this time. "That was somethin' I decided on that first night we spent together."

Evelynn's skin flushed a slightly darker shade of purple and her embrace around Twisted Fate tightened.

"I don't make promises," she began slyly, her voice soft."But I can make you a deal."

"A deal is somethin' I have no problem negotiatin'." the brunet said, a smile on his lips.

"I'd like to be with you" Evelynn began, returning the smile, "but only if you kiss me again, properly."

Twisted Fate, an elated grin now adorning his face, simply said, "Deal."

Without another word, he grabbed Evelynn's hips and pulled her against him once more before eagerly pressing his lips against her's.

The kiss was passionate and he embraced her needily as it dragged on, not ever wanting to let her go; her fingers found their way into his hair and gently tangled themselves within as the kiss deepened, his tongue skillfully finding its way into the warm wet cavern of her mouth.

Evelynn gave a small whimper as she reveled in just how right it felt to kiss Twisted Fate; his tongue erotically danced with her own as his hand ventured lower and lower, finally stopping to rest on her ass.

"I've missed this," Twisted Fate said in a sonorous voice, briefly separating their mouths before crushing his lips against Eve's once more, his knee finding its way in between the assassin's legs and pressing against where they joined through her dress, causing her to emit another small gasp.

The two finally separated and Evelynn couldn't help but notice that both of them were a bit too excited for any potential public encounters.

"Care to join me at my apartment for the night, kitten?" Twisted Fate asked, apparently thinking the exact same thing.

Evelynn shook her head and replied with, "I think it's about time you finally saw my place."

With a grin and a light-hearted laugh, Twisted Fate pulled Evelynn in by the hips for one last heated kiss in Zaun.

Sundays at the Institute of War were usually the most peaceful day of the week.

Twisted Fate stretched and yawned as the pale morning light filtered in from between Evelynn's apartment blinds, waking him up in a gentle manner.

Feeling well rested and quite satisfied on many levels, he turned over to stare unabashedly at the sleeping face of Evelynn herself right across from his own, snuggled in her covers up to her neck.

It was hard to imagine just how dangerous Eve actually was as he lay there admiring her delicate sleeping face and her smooth skin, which he knew was all exposed underneath that white cotton sheet.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found the mage's own eyes staring right back at her; she gave him a warm, loving smile and blew a kiss at him before they closed shut again and she turned over, exposing all of her back to the brunet.

Twisted Fate inched closer to Evelynn and he wrapped his arm around her midriff before placing a sloppy kiss to her bare shoulder, spooning her and feeling her yawn beginning to have an effect on him.

Twisted Fate rested his head against his pillow and felt the laziness of sleep start to creep up on him again.

She was so warm and soft in his arms, and now she was all his again, for good this time.

Sometimes it pays off to be selfish, Twisted Fate thought before one last yawn and surrendering to sleep, his eyes slipping shut.

He thought he heard Evelynn whisper something secret to him, something similar to "I love you," but he was already gone.


End file.
